


Daddy Play

by Cello_and_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: “You like being a good girl, don’t you?” He let out a hiss as she drug her teeth across his pelvic bone, as she locked eyes with him.“Yes,” she didn’t know how to finish that sentence, she just let the word hang there, seeming incomplete.“Yes what, young lady?” Hermione froze, she felt her stomach clench in pleasure. She didn’t know how to respond, she had an idea but didn’t know if she should go there or not. Severus watched her falter for a second and tugged her hair lightly. “Young lady?” He looked down at her and watched her eyes flutter with pleasure as he tugged her hair a little more harshly.“Yes, Daddy.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out something like this, I was asked to try so here it is.  
> Enjoy my lovelies~
> 
> -Cello

                Hermine knocked on the door to the master bedroom, but heard no reply. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. “Severus?” She called out quietly. She closed the door and suddenly a ball of light came crashing towards her. Hermione let out a small scream and closed her eyes, she opened them and there was a blue wall of light in front of her.

                “H-Hermione? Merlin, I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Severus’ voice came from the bed, he lit a few candles and saw Hermione standing near the door. “Did you throw up a nonverbal shield?” Severus sat up and brushed his hair out of his face with a yawn.

                “I-I guess, I don’t know what happened. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to apologize for screaming at you e-earlier.” She slumped against the door and Severus looked at her worriedly.

                “Hermione, come here, please?” She looked over at him and Severus patted the bed next to him. She pushed herself off the door and slowly trudged her way over to the bed. She crawled up onto the bed next to him and slumped against him.

                “I’m fine, I’m just really tired.” She yawned and Severus wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and ran a diagnostic test over her; she seemed to be fine, she had merely over exerted her magic.

                “Alright, come here.” He helped her lie down next to him and Hermione curled into his side. “Get some sleep Hermione.” He covered her with the blanket and held her close to him.

                “Kay~, goodnight, Severus.” She snuggled up as close as she could and fell asleep.

                “Goodnight, Hermione.” He let himself have a moment and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

*~*~*

                “Hnn, shut up.” Hermine groaned as she rolled over, she smacked into a firm chest and cracked her eyes open. Severus was lying there, he repositioned himself and wrapped his arms back around, pulling her close to his chest. “S-severus, wake up.” Hermione mumbled and Severus grunted. “Please?” She got a mumbled ‘no’ in response.

                “Go back to sleep, we don’t have to get up yet.” He pulled the covers back up and buried his face in her hair.

                “Okay, but, um, can I turn back around?” she mumbled and Severus loosened his arms up. Hermione rolled over and he pulled her right back against his chest. Hermione let out a soft giggle and cuddled into his arms. Severus buried his face into her neck this time and Hermione smiled. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. The next time she woke up she had two strong arms wrapped around her and something poking her right above her ass. She yawned and stretched; Severus rubbed his thumb against her side.

                “Morning, love.” He rumbled in her ear. Hermione shuddered and cast a cleaning charm on her mouth. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

                “Hmm, morning.” She fought a smirk as she felt his morning erection press into her stomach. Severus nuzzled his face into her neck and Hermione ran one hand down his bare chest. She slipped her hand under his waistband and stroked his cock. She looked over to the window and noticed the moon was still up, but rather low, it was late at night, or early morning, depending on how one wished to look at it.

                “Hermione? What are you doing?” He tried to push her away, but she tightened her hand around him and rolled her palm over the head of his cock. “Uhhh, y-you need to stop.” Severus pulled back and she kept working her delicate fingers over his shaft. Severus shuddered and buried his face back into her neck. Hermione wiggled down and moved his shorts down over his hips. She took him into her mouth and Severus groaned, deep and low in his throat.

                “Fuck, Hermione.” He rolled over onto his back and she went with him. She took him down to the base, deep throating him the best she could. Severus drug his fingers through her hair, pushing it back and out of her face. “Such a good girl.” Severus tugged her hair lightly, guiding her up and down on his cock, and Hermione moaned around him.

                “You like being a good girl, don’t you?” He let out a hiss as she drug her teeth across his pelvic bone, as she locked eyes with him.

                “Yes,” she didn’t know how to finish that sentence, she just let the word hang there, seeming incomplete.

                “Yes what, young lady?” Hermione froze, she felt her stomach clench in pleasure. She didn’t know how to respond, she had an idea but didn’t know if she should go there or not. Severus watched her falter for a second and tugged her hair lightly. “Young lady?” He looked down at her and watched her eyes flutter with pleasure as he tugged her hair a little more harshly.

                “Yes, Daddy.” She breathed out in a staccato of air, looking deep into his eyes, her pupils blown wide with desire. Severus sucked in a breath and pulled her up to him.

                “A very good girl, indeed.” He kissed her and Hermione moaned. “Do you like being a good girl for Daddy? Hmm?” Hermione’s breath caught again as she pulled back to look at him.

                “Yes, Daddy.” She whispered and he delivered a swift smack to her bum.

                “You will address Daddy like you mean it, young lady. Now I’ll ask again; you like being Daddy’s good girl, don’t you?” He brushed her hair out of her face and Hermione flushed, she ducked her head slightly, and looked up at him from under her lashes.

                “Yes, Daddy.” She said with more confidence, in a breathless voice.

                “Good girl.” He kissed her neck, bit her shoulder, and nibbled her ear. “Very good girl, do you like when Daddy rewards you like this?” He kissed her nose and Hermione giggled, he bit her shoulder again.

                “Ah, s-sorry, y-yes Daddy.” She moaned and squirmed in his lap. She tried to grind her hips against his and he slapped her ass again.

                “Hm, I bet you want Daddy to use his little fuck doll.” Severus purred in her ear and Hermione gasped, a shudder rolling throughout her entire body.

                “I-I like being your fuck toy, Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around him and rolled her hips down onto his lap. She reached down and stroked him a few times, then moved her underwear to the side, and slid down on his cock. “Oh, yes.” She let out a groan and Severus gripped her hips, he tightened his hands around her waist.

                “Wrap your legs around me, pull me as close and deep as you can.” Hermione nodded and wrapped her legs around him and groaned as she sank further down onto him. Severus rolled them over, grabbed her thighs, putting her ankles on his shoulders. He thrust in and out and Hermione gasped in pain.

                “A-ah, not so deep.” She gasped out and Severus slapped her ass roughly, causing her to moan. She gasped and clenched tightly around him.

                “I make the rules here, you’ll get used to it.” He softened his thrusts, then took a nipple into his mouth.

                “T-Thant’s not going to ah, h-help.” She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. Severus kept slowly driving deeper and deeper till Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure after a little while.

                “You like that now, don’t you?” He snapped his hips forward roughly and Hermione threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes rolling back up into her head. She let out a breathy moan and Severus smirked down at her. “Good girl.” He growled in her ear and Hermione had another full body shudder, her toes curling.

                “Uh, D-Daddy, please, h-harder!” She gasped as he pistoned into her at a pace she didn’t even know was possible. Hermione let out a small scream, she was almost there, so close, so close, she just needed a little more.

                “D-Daddy, can I please come, oh please!” She groaned out and Severus moaned, slamming into her roughly.

                “Yes, good girl, come for Daddy.” He bit her neck and Hermione came with a shrill cry. Severus thrust a few more times before coming with a low rumbling groan. He collapsed down on top of her and Hermione wrapped her still shaking legs around him.

                “Fuck,” Hermione gasped out and Severus rolled over dragging her across his chest. She buried her face into his neck and tried to stop her body from shaking and quivering.

                “That good, huh? You are still shaking, love.” He rubbed her back and Hermione relaxed into him, she currently felt like a puddle of melted goo on the floor.

                “Mhm.” She nuzzled against his chest and Severus chuckled at her cute behavior. He rubbed her shoulders, and peppered kisses across her shoulders and neck, leaving them any place he could reach.

                “Night, Sev.” She whispered and let out a content hum. Severus kissed the top of her head.

                “Goodnight, love. I will wake you in the morning."


	2. Here We Go

This is not really an update, more of a little note. I am going to be adding to this work. Little drables with our favorite couple. But not connected, they are short and may even have some other pairings, but with the same theme. Hence the tittle. If you wish for me to do a pairing of your choice comment and I'll see what my over active imagination comes up with.  
I think I am going to continue doing Hermione and Severus for now, but let me know of some other pairings.  
Ta~  
Ally


	3. Don't Get Us Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? What was he thinking, someone could come and open the door any second, or listen close enough and hear what she was saying. And she really did NOT need her friends knowing what she did behind closed doors.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione whispered yelled at him, this was a bad idea. And no that was not a little twinge in her stomach at the idea of being caught. Severus just smirked at her and pulled her into the closet, he was going to enjoy this. If she was going to make her suffer through Potter and the Weasleys for one night, then he would at least get some kind of payment. "I hate you so much right now." She growled at him and he pushed her up against the wall.

"You will love me again soon enough." He silenced her with a searing kiss and Hermione fought to not make a sound. Severus pulled his wand and warded the area heavily and put up silencing charms. Hermione relaxed a little at this, but if he was going to fuck her into the wall, it was bound to make some sort of noise.

"Is that any way to talk to your Daddy, young lady?" He looked at her with a glare and Hermione stilled. She opened her mouth to say something, but found herself trying to swallow to get rid of the dry feeling. There was no way Severus Snape, her husband, had a daddy kink. "It seems there is something else we share in common, young lady." He put her back on the ground and smirked at her surprised expression. " I have known for a little while, but could not find a right time to bring it up." He chuckled and she wanted to hit him.

"On your knees, Daddy has a present for his good girl. You have been a good girl haven't you?" Severus began to undo his belt and Hermione sunk down to her knees.

"Y-Yes Daddy, I put my plug in at after I had a shower this afternoon." She looked up at him with wide eyes then ducked her head slightly, peering up at him from under her lashes. Severus needed to control himself or he'd finish before he even managed to pull himself out of his trousers. "Did you get me a snack Daddy? I am feeling awfully hungry. Oh! Maybe some desert? Can I please have some desert Daddy? I've been such a good girl." She gave him a bright smile and Severus fought a groan.

"Yes, baby, you have been a very good girl. Do you want your desert now?" He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "Make sure not to spill any young lady or you will be in trouble." He told her sternly and Hermione could feel herself beginning to drip. She was so wet.

"Daddy, if I am really good can I have something of my choosing later?" She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. Severus groaned as she licked his cock from base to tip. "Please, Daddy? I promise I'll be a good girl." She took just the tip in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, Severus tangled his fingers in her hair and threw his head back.

"Yes, baby, what ever you want as long as you do as your told." He pressed gently on the back of her head and encouraged her to take more into her mouth. Hermione got about half way down and pretended to gag on it.

"I don't know if I can take it all Daddy." She licked her lips and opened her mouth sticking her tongue out. Severus moved his hips closer and she wrapped her lips around his cock. Severus started slowly fucking her mouth and Hermione moaned around his cock. Severus groaned and sped up; Hermione placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. Severus gasped as he felt his cock slide down her throat.

"Daddy's gonna come soon, baby. Are you gonna swallow it all? Gonna be a good girl for me?" Severus started fucking her face faster and Hermione pulled back a bit so she take it in her mouth. Severus came with a groan and Hermione sucked it all down. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Thank you for desert, Daddy." She grinned up at him and Severus tucked himself back into his pants. He zipped his pants up and bulked his belt. He held out his hand to her and helped her up, he spelled all of their clothes in working order and canceled the wards on the door and silencing charms. They left the closet and returned to the festivities, Hermione and Severus sharing secretive smiles for the remainder of the evening. 


End file.
